The present invention relates to transport of invalid individuals in general and more particularly is directed to an improved method and apparatus for use in transporting invalid individuals in wheelchairs. Still more particularly the invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for transporting invalid individuals in small-wheel, carriage-type wheelchairs.
It is already known to transport an invalid individual by leaving him in his wheelchair and by placing both the individual and his wheelchair in a transport vehicle and then locking the wheelchair against movement within the transport vehicle. Prior art methods and apparatus disclose mechanisms mounted on side walls of transport vehicles for securing the wheels of an invalid individual's wheelchair to the side walls of transport vehicles. In this manner, the often strenuous task of lifting the individual out of his wheelchair and shifting him into a seat in the transport vehicle is avoided. In addition, the discomfort often suffered by the individual during such shifting is avoided and the ride itself is more comfortable for the individual while he is in the wheelchair.
While the prior art methods and apparatus have been found to be acceptable for conventional wheelchairs, it has been found that a problem can develop when attempting to use such prior art methods and apparatus to safely transport invalid individuals who are confined in small-wheel, carriage-type wheelchairs. The problem is in securing such small-wheel, carriage-type wheelchairs against twisting motion and/or turning over on their sides when, for example, the transport vehicle makes a sudden stop or goes around a sharp turn. Prior art methods and apparatus have been found to be unacceptable for small-wheel, carriage-type wheelchairs because they are often unable to counter the tendency of such wheelchairs to twist and/or flip over. Moreover, prior art methods and apparatus cannot be readily and easily adapted to secure small-wheel, carriage-type wheelchairs which are adjustable to accommodate the different needs of each particular individual, i.e., each different wheelchair can be adjusted to provide a different seating position for the user. Such adjustment results in widely varying relative wheel/handle configurations.